robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2/Heat A
Heat A of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2 was the first of five heats which determined the Grand Finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2. It was originally broadcast by BNN on Nederland 2 on March 17, 2003. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 Lizzard vs Project Two: Hex'em The battle started slowly, taking a while for the robots to meet and when they did it was Lizzard who attacked first, ramming into Project Two: Hex'em. As the battle continued, it was Lizzard who seemed to be on top, slamming into the slow Project Two several times. Shunt then brought its axe down on Project Two: Hex'em but failed to cause any damage. As the two continued to tussle, the pit was opened. Project Two: Hex'em was visibly slowing and the house robots came in to finish it off. However, Project Two escaped and the attacks from Shunt and Sgt. Bash, only to be whacked by the swan tail of Lizzard. Eventually Project Two stopped moving completely and was counted out by Refbot, It was then pushed onto the drop zone where an oven was dropped on it before going down the pit. Winner: Lizzard Meshuggah vs The Lethal Swan Meshuggah smashed into The Lethal Swan, already causing damage. The disc came in again, creating a gouge in the white armour before taking off the tail of the Swan. The power of Meshuggah's disc managed to overturn The Lethal Swan and as it had no way of self-righting, it remained where it was. Meshuggah continued to attack he Lethal Swan as it tried in vain to self-right, tearing into the innards of the white machine. The Lethal Swan was counted out by Refbot before being put back on its wheels by Sir Killalot, although by then The Lethal Swan had long been immobile. Sir Killalot began to burn the head of the swan over the flame pit before dragging it over to the floor flipper where it was upside-down once again just before cease was called. Winner: Meshuggah Blackdevil Warzone vs NAMAZU Blackdevil Warzone slammed into NAMAZU, halting it in its tracks for a few moments. As NAMAZU slowly started moving, Blackdevil Warzone charged in again, this time lifting NAMAZU off the ground with its spinning drum. NAMAZU struggled to find traction, and it shredded some of the paint off the Drop Zone as it tried desperately to move. As Refbot counted out NAMAZU, Blackdevil Warzone released the pit. Growler waited with its jaws open for NAMAZU to be deemed immobile. In the last few seconds of the countdown, NAMAZU tried one last time to scramble away but by then it was too late and Growler grabbed it. The house robot spun NAMAZU around and burnt it over the flame pit. Growler then dragged the defeated robot over to Mr. Psycho, who slammed its hammer down on the machine. NAMAZU was finally finished off when it was pitted. Winner: Blackdevil Warzone Hard vs Neater Neater attacked first, slamming its axe down on top of Hard. The two proceeded to hit the arena floor with their weapons rather than each other. Damage was finally caused when Neater pierced the gas canister that powered the axe. Hard still put up a good fight, continuously ramming Neater until Growler intervened with a charge that immobilised Hard. Growler grabbed it by the axe and dragged it back into the middle of the arena where it was counted out by Refbot. Matilda then came in, flipping Hard over before Growler crushed the armour with its jaws. Growler tried, and failed, to remove it from the arena wall but as Hard's axe had caught on the fence, the house robot could do nothing. Hard was eliminated. Winner: ' Neater' Semi-Finals Lizzard vs Meshuggah As it had done against Project Two: Hex'em, Lizzard began to spin and whack Meshuggah but failed to cause any damage. Meshuggah then backed away and came in again, this time ripping the swan tail. Meshuggah looked to be on top, taking one of Lizzard's eyes off and pushing it around the arena, but at the same time, the disc stopped. With no weaponry, Meshuggah's only tactic was to ram Lizzard. However, Lizzard managed to force Meshuggah back into a CPZ, but strangely Sir Killalot attacked Lizzard instead. The two escaped and continued what had now become a battle of strength as both robots weapons were damaged or not working. Lizzard started to spin again but still could not cause any damage. Both robots pushed and shoved each other around the arena. Just before cease was called, Lizzard tried one last time to create damage with its destroyed tail, but as before could do nothing. Lizzard went through on a decision by the Jury. Winner: Lizzard Blackdevil Warzone vs Neater Neater slammed its axe down on Blackdevil Warzone's spinning drum but failed to cause any damage. Neater's next attack missed and Blackdevil Warzone escaped its grip. Neater pursued the black machine across the arena and attacked it again with its axe, but as before it did no damage. Blackdevil Warzone tried to run away again but Neater caught up and trapped it with its axe and lifter. Neater then pushed it over to the flame pit. Blackdevil Warzone got away, only to drive straight back into Neater, which pushed it into the angle grinder. Neater then shoved Blackdevil Warzone towards Growler. The house robot came charging out and Neater's lifter got stuck underneath it. After a while the two became untangled, meanwhile Refbot went over to Blackdevil Warzone to see if it was mobile. Blackdevil Warzone was counted out and attacked by Dead Metal until cease was called. Winner: Neater Final Lizzard vs Neater The battle started quickly with Lizzard ramming Neater. Lizzard then pushed Neater across the arena towards Sir Killalot. However, Lizzard chose not to force its opposition into the CPZ and instead started its spinning attack. Lizzard then shoved Neater towards Matilda. Neater retaliated by trapping Lizzard between its axe and lifter and spinning it around. Neater attacked again and again with its axe but each time it missed. When Neater finally did hit Lizzard it was right on target, nearly puncturing one of its tyres. As Neater continued to miss Lizzard, it slowly destroyed its lifter, ripping off the bar at the front. Neater's next assault on Lizzard nearly hit its tyre again, but instead it came down on the green armour. Lizzard just survived when another attack from Neater narrowly missed its tyre yet again. Lizzard then opened the pit and it looked as if it had a chance when it forced Neater back across the arena, but it was then trapped by Sir Killalot. However, Lizzard managed to escape and attack Neater one final time before cease was called. The Jury went for Lizzard. Heat Winner: Lizzard Trivia *For unknown reasons, this episode was broadcast three times by Nederland 2 before Heat B was finally shown. *This heat was one of only two occasions in which the reigning national champion did not appear in the first heat of the following series, since the custom began in UK Series 4 (the other being UK Series 7). On this occasion, it was due to the reigning champion, Slicer, not returning to defend its title, so the runner-up from the previous series, Lizzard, competed in Heat A instead. Category:Dutch Series 2 Category:Episodes not to feature a previous year's heat winner